House Of Anubis Next Generation OC's Needed
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: New Story OC's needed when the children of the original students all meet up at the house will they learn that they all are connected and all need to protect the cup but more importantly to save the world DRAMA,ROMANCE AND ADVENTURE APPS CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I just wanted to say yes I'm starting another story and I have gotten Midnight Summers Dream done but have not had time to type so yeah like all of it will be up soon still stuck on the Game but I will still try to continue it so enough of me blabbering on that and on to my new story

Well my new story is an OC story with the characters children having to save the world and protect the cup so anyway here goes it I need 8 oc's plus mine that you will see as an example down at the bottom

There will be lots of drama and romance and adventure. I need two characters for each family except for Jerome and Patricia because I have my own oc playing one of their children so I only need one more for them but the other couples are Mick and Mara , Amber and Alfie , and of course Fabian and Nina I also need Joy's child that last name can be any name but please stick to the guy's last names for the others . Kay here is the form

Name-

Age (14 -16)-

Stereotype-

Parents-

Regular Clothes-

Swim wear-

Winter wear-

How they wear their school uniform-

Formal wear-

Appearance- (include hair ,eyes, facial looks etc)

Body Type-(Fat,Skinny,Regular)

Personality-

Friends-

Enemies-

Do you want Romance-

If so what kind of person-

How would they act around their crush-

How did they get to the School or House of Anubis-

Family-

How they act around their siblings-(unless you are creating Joy's child)

Anything else-

My OC/Example

Name-Roxanna Marie Clarke

Nickname-Roxie /Roxy also the Roxinater by her sibling which she hates

Age (14 -16)-15

Stereotype-The punk rock joker

Parents- Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson

Regular Clothes- She always wears her ripped jeans with holes in them that are dark her black splatter painted DC shirt and her plaid van skater shoes

Swim wear- a black neon splatter painted bikini

Winter wear- dark wash jeans with her high combat boots a regular crimson t and a black coat with a fluffy hood

How they wear their school uniform- she kinda does it like Patricia's with the black skirt and leggings

Formal wear- a tight black dress with swirls of purple in it and high heeled wedges also black

Appearance- (include hair ,eyes, facial looks etc)- Roxanna has bright bluish violet eyes and dirty blonde hair she has lightly dusted freckles on her cheeks and California tan skin

Body Type-(Fat,Skinny,Regular)-she is Regular

Personality-Roxie has always been one of the guys the punk rocker skater chick or the joker. Sheloves to play pranks on other but really it's because of things in her past. She seems so tough but also very sweet to her friends. She thinks that no guys like her because she is like one of them but she does have a secret crush and she usually only shares things to her best friend

Friends-anyone who is tough friendly non girly girly and is a prankster

Enemies- total snobs , prissy people, and sluts

Do you want Romance- yup

If so what kind of person- with the prankster or her best friend that is a guy

How would they act around their crush- she would trip over her words a lot and try to act cool

How did they get to the School or House of Anubis- Her parents thought it would be good for her to have an attitude adjustment

Family- Mom-Patricia, Dad- Jerome , has one other sibling

How they act around their siblings-(unless you are creating Joy's child)- Her sibling is her best bud but they can sometimes get on her nerves

Anything else- nope

Okay so now you see it I need 4 guys and 5 girls or 5 guys and 4 girls either way Joy's child could be . If you enter a boy and a girl one of your characters or even both have a better chance of getting chosen I will update Friday next week with the winners and a first chapter maybe even sooner I might announce in a review too so keep a look out for it thanks ~Darketh


	2. Accepted

Okay so i have the ones excepted into my story so here they are and the first chapter will either be up today later or very soon because i am on spring break

Girls Roxanna Clarke

Alexandra Campbell

Piper Lewis

Cassandra Rutter

and Selena Rutter

Boys

Anderson Lewis

Justin Mercer

Emmet Clarke

and Joe Campbell

thats it i actually have the first three chapters done so i hope everyone is happy to who got in and the chapter will be posted soon it will also be on a new story that will be titled House of Anubis Next Generation thanks -Darketh 


End file.
